Human Monsters
by Mayacompany
Summary: jdhskjfgjg
1. Chapter 1

_**!!!PRACTICE!!!**_

Aku and Hoshi were boarding a private jet. "Man, this sure is annoying! Why do we have to go all the way to Japan to do this competition!" Hoshi complained. She was of average height and had long black hair. She also had menacing red eyes.

Aku glanced at her. "Domino is one of the most popular place for gamers. You shouldn't be complaining. You get to ride my private jet." Aku was rather short (But don't point that out!) And had short white hair and blue eyes.

Hoshi grinned "Oh well! I need to beat that b*stard Eric this year!"

Aku scoffed "Pathetic" Hoshi punched at her but Aku dodged.

"Miss Plato, Miss Starr, we're ready to leave." Richard, Aku's Butler said. He was an old man with an expensive suit on.

"Thank you Richard." Aku said and her and Hoshi boarded the Jet. The only people that came with them were two body guards and the pilot(Who also happened to be Richard, the butler). Her bodyguards names were Mark and Paul. Mark had purple hair and blue eyes. Paul had brown hair and brown eyes. They were both wearing suits.

Every year there was a competition for people who had a special gene in their body. For some reason, everyone with this gene could transform into a duel monster. It depends on the family bloodline and personality. The stronger the monster, the better they did in battle. For the competition, the people who fought would find a master who would fight with them. It all depended on teamwork to win.

Hoshi looked up to the ceiling. "I wonder who my partner will be... I hope she's not stupid."

"She." Aku stated.

"Yeah! My partner has to be a girl! Guys are retards!(No offense, Maya)

"Not really..." Aku said.

"Did you know that women weren't allowed to vote until 1920?!" Hoshi yelled. Everyone sighed.

"Yeah..." Aku said.

"And who's fault was that?! Stupid MEN!!!" Hoshi yelled.

"That doesn't apply to all-" Mark started but was cut off by Hoshi.

"Shut up! Why are all bodyguards guys! Why is you're butler a guy! Why is the president a guy! Why is-!"

---5 hours later---

"And don't let me even get started with-!"

"We're here!" Richard yelled. Everyone sighed with relief.

Aku and Hoshi hopped out of the jet and Mark and Paul followed.

"Ok from now on, we should all try to speak in Japanese." Aku declared fluently in Japanese.

"Hai, Plato-sama." Paul said.

"Sure, Aku-chan!" Mark said cheerfully. They were now walking beside me incase any creeps came.

"What?! Why?! Japanese is waay too hard." Hoshi complained.

"Actually, English is the hardest language to learn and you do that fine." Aku said to her. Silence.

"So!"

"...Did you even know what I was saying?" Aku asked Hoshi in English.

"Not after actually." Hoshi said.

Aku sighed "Do you want me to have Mark help you?" she asked.

"No f*cking way!" Hoshi yelled. Paul glared at her.

"Well then you should start learning. It'll be kind of hard to communicate with your partner." Aku said.

"Oh! We're at the hotel!" Mark yelled and pointed at it. They all walked over. The woman at the counter looked up from her magasine. Mark pointed his finger up. "One room for four please!" Perverted thoughts must have been going through the woman's mind because she looked very worried.

"O-one room for different genders!? Have you no shame?!" She yelled.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Paul asked. She had hearts in her eyes.

"Nothing!" She squealed and she fainted.

"Why does that always happen..." Paul mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something, Paul?" Aku asked curiously.

"No, Plato-sama" He said simply.

Mark jumped over the counter and signed in for a room for four.

"You can't do that!" Hoshi yelled. "Taking advantage of a woman while she's unconscious!" (does that sound wrong to anyone besides me?)

"Relax, we'll still pay so it doesn'-"

"Shut up!"

-----------------

"I call king be-" Hoshi started(bad grammar!)

"Plato-sama gets the first pick." Paul said.

"You can have it. You've probably never slept in one before." Aku mocked. Silence.

"Shut up!" Hoshi said and jumped on the soft bed.

"I'll sleep on this one." Aku said motioning to the Queen-sized bed. Paul put her bag on it and then put his on the full sized bed.

"Aw Marky-chan gets couch!" Hoshi mocked.(Bad grammar!)

"Well at least I don't speak like a 3 year old!" Mark retorted. Silence.

"Shut up!"

Aku dug through her bag and pulled out a book and through it at Hoshi.

"Here. This book teaches you how to understand and speak Japanese. You can carry this around to help you." Hoshi looked through the book.

"Well at least I don't flirt with strangers!" She yelled back pretty well in Japanese.

"...When will you forget that?" He asked. She looked through the book again.

"Never you b*stard!" She yelled back.

"How about we go sight seeing and maybe find a partner. The competitions in a week."

Hoshi immediately got up. "Yeah!" She yelled. Of you didn't find a partner within the deadline, they would choose one for you. Paul stopped polishing his knife and put it back in its sheathe and Mark put the remote down.

"Yay! Let's go!" Hoshi yelled and ran off. I ran to keep up and Mark and Paul had to run too.

----

The woman at the counter shakily stood up. Did she see an angel? No. She saw a god! The group of four ran by and she quickly passed out again. She should really calm down, drink some water, and GO TO THE CIRCUS!

Chapter end

Questions for the reader:

What happened between Mark and Hoshi? Why does she hate him so much?(awkward)

Who was that crazy woman that passed out TWICE!(Name her for me! Cuz I have no Idea)

Who's your favorite? Paul or Mark?(Please say Paul! Mark's scary! Then again... Paul's scary too)

Do you need to go to the circus???(Do you need some ice cuz you just got BURNED!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshi frantically looked through her book. The girl waiting on us had a sweatdrop. She had short brown hair and was forcing a smile. Before she was over here, Aku could tell that she was talking to her friends who were three guys. One had spiky, multi-colored hair, another had brown hair that went up into a point, and the last guy had blonde hair.(Which was rather weird looking but the first guys hair was even weirder)

"I'll have one of everything!" Hoshi yelled.

"Ok" The waitress said and looked at the other three.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger and large fries! Also a large soda!" Mark said.

"What would you like, Plato-sama?" Paul asked seriously.

"I don't know. I've never had commoner food before." Aku replied. The waitress got an even bigger sweatdrop.

"Well this is a problem." Paul muttered to himself. He looked up at the waitress. "What do you recommend, Waitress?"

"I-its Anzu." She said.

"Well?" He asked.

"How rude of you. Anzu, what do you recommend? I'm sure you're used to eating commoner food."(How rude of you!)

"U-um how about a cheeseburger." She said.

"Ok thanks, I'll have that." Aku said.

"Ok!" Anzu said and went off to the back to get our food.

Suddenly, Anzu's friend's came over to us. Paul tensed up ready to protect Aku.

"Hey, you guys are in the competition, aren't you?" The short kid with very spiky hair asked.

"Yeah!"

"So,' The blonde one leaned in excitedly. 'Are you guys monsters?! Or the partners!?"(most people would take offense to that)

"Monster." All four of them replied at the same time.

"Awesome! I've only seen them on TV!" The blonde one yelled excitedly.(lol)

"So, who are you guys?" Aku asked.

"I'm Jounouchi! And these are Yugi and Honda!" Jounouchi yelled.

"I'm Aku, and this is Mark, Paul, and Hoshi. But Hoshi isn't very good with Japanese." Aku said introducing everyone.

"Shut up!"

"Your food is here!" Anzu yelled. With a lot of trouble, she put everything on the table.

"Awesome, I'm starving!" Hoshi yelled and started stuffing her face. Aku quickly looked away in disgust.

"Stop eating like an animal, you're upsetting Plato-sama." Paul said

"hhgdhmdhfchhjhfkn!"(don't tell me what to do!) Hoshi yelled with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with you're mouth full~" Mark warned.

"ndgsvlhglncmgughnlxmunyglh!" (shut the f*ck up before I f*cking make you!)

"Paul." Aku said. He immediately looked over to her. She was holding up her cheeseburger. "How do I eat this?" She asked. Yugi and his friends tried to hold in laughing but Jounouchi and Honda couldn't help themselves. Hoshi also laughed.

"I would suggest you stop laughing." Paul said darkly. They stopped.

"Well, Plato-sama. You eat burgers with only your hands." Aku looked confused

"Why?"

"...I don't know, Plato-sama." Paul looked at Hoshi.

"Why?"

"Um...' she looked through her book again. "Well because it's FAST-food. Duh!"

Aku sighed. "Commoners and their ways of logic..." And she took a bite. She blinked. "It's... ' everyone waited in suspense 'good enough I guess."

"Good enough??? Burgers are the best!" Jounouchi yelled.

Aku shrugged. "It's not the worst food I've ever tasted." She took another bite.

"So, are you guys in the tournament?" Mark asked.

"Me and Jounouchi are." Yugi said.

"Oh, cool because all of us need partners." He said.

Yugi smiled. "Ok!"

Mark jumped up excitedly. "Yeah! I call Yugi!" He yelled.

Aku sighed "You can't do that..."

"Yes I can! He has no choice because he's sooo cute!" He yelled and hugged him and ruffled his tri-colored hair.

Hoshi started to shake "Oh no! The suppressed memories are coming back!" Now she was holding her legs up to her chest and started rocking back and forth.

"Aku-chan~ Can we keep him?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. Yugi had a freaked out expression and so did his friends. She held up her finger and swallowed what was in her mouth.

"No." Aku said. She just finished her burger and was wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"B-but why?" He asked sadly.

"Remember what happened last time?" Aku glanced at Hoshi.

"It was a misunderstanding!!" He whined.

"No means no. Now let go of Yugi." He let go.

"Hehe sorry about that! My names Mark and I'm the Dark Magician! It's nice to meet you!" Mark said and held out his hand. Yugi shakily stood up and shook his hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too!"

Chapter End

Questions for the reader:

Why do you eat burgers with your hands?

Who's your favorite now, Mark or Paul?

Who's your favorite out of all four of my oc's?

What the heck is wrong with Marc??


End file.
